Raika Reviews
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: Inspired by TGWTG, Raika will post up his own reviews, stating his personal thoughts about tokusatsu-related shows. Will they be good or bad? Please read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider Shows

**Raika Reviews **

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider! It belongs to Toei! I just own myself!

AN: Alright, before we begin, this used to a one-shot thing I wrote, but I've decided to make this into a "review show," I guess you could call it. It's just to sort things out that's all.

Now, like the title for this chapter says, there's going to be a Top 11 countdown. Why Top 11? Well, read it to find out. Anyway, there will explanations as to why I wrote this in the fic itself. There will be plenty of action in the end and I hope there will be some humor to your liking. However, I'm afraid you have to watch the Nostalgia Critic to understand some of the jokes. Who is the Nostalgia Critic? Like I said, the fic will answer that for you. Also, the writing format will change from a regular story print to more a script. It just seems easier that way to me. With that out of the way, lets continue with the Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider Shows!

Summary: Inspired by TGWTG, Raika will post up his own reviews, stating his personal thoughts about tokusatsu-related shows. Will they be good or bad?

XXXXXXXXXX

The Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider Shows 

Abandoned warehouses, what would you do without them? Other than the fact that Toei would need somewhere else to film their actions scenes for Tokusatsu shows, like Kamen Rider, nothing really. Well, this one was like the others. Boxes were all over the place as well as some dust and cobwebs. There were staircases on one side and opened doors as well as cracks all over the walls that were stained with water from leaks. Walking through this warehouse was a Kamen Rider.

This Rider wore a green hooded sweatshirt underneath his black chest plate. His green sleeves were tucked into his black gauntlets, which was the same for his gray pants that were tucked into his black boots. Emblemed on his left gauntlet was a white 'R' and on the underside of it was a small, silver barrel. Over his head was a green hood with a black visor and a white metal mask that covered his eyes and mouth, respectively. Around his waist was a silver belt with a black gem in the center of the buckle.

In the Rider's hand was a black iPhone. It was small and very thin, its rectangular frame holding a transparent screen. Unlike other iPhones, this one had a gray button on the back. '_Now, where to put it?_' the Rider thought as he looked around. He then spotted a four-legged table. '_That'll do!_'

He placed the iPhone on the table before pressing the gray button. The phone began to take shape as its plastic plates began to shift until it formed a video camera. Once that was done, the Rider, then, began to look around for a chair. The Rider left the phone-turned-camera alone for a while after spotting a chair, but came back as soon as possible, dragging a chair with him. He placed the chair before the camera and after setting up the camera, the Rider sat down. The Rider simply reached forward and pressed the 'START' button on the small camera.

With the camera on and recording, the Rider waved at the camera. "Hi there," the greeted. "I'm Kamen Rider Raika."

The Rider, now named Raika, scratched the back of his head nervously before stating, "Now, before I start, I should say this. This is the first time doing this, so please don't flame me in any way and if you have any comments or criticism, then please place it into the reviews."

If anyone saw this, one would call Raika a kind, young lad or a bumbling fool. Most would definitely go with bumbling fool.

"Now, I'm obviously a big fan of Kamen Rider. I've seen every episode of ever single Kamen Rider series to date, including Kamen Rider OOO and Dragon Knight," Raika narrated. "I've also watched an Internet reviewer called the Nostalgia Critic, who reviews shows and movies mainly from the 80s and 90s. He's very popular with his own website called _'That Guy With The Glasses.'_"

"Now, you're wondering why I'm saying all of this," Raika obviously stated before explaining, "Well, the Nostalgia Critic has his personal _'Top 11'_ list, ranging from shows to commercials. After watching the final episodes of Kamen Rider Double that came out in late August, I began to wonder what it would be like if someone did a _'Top 11 Kamen Rider Shows'_ list because Double was the eleventh installment of the Kamen Rider franchise in the Heisei era."

"Surprisingly enough, it actually happened," Raika said. "A writer of this website named Emissary X has this fanfic named _'Nostalgia Critic Review Fanfic,'_ and in one of the chapters, Emissary X had a '_Top 11 Heisei and Showa Kamen Riders'_ countdown."

"Though it already happened, I decided to make my own '_Top 11_' list," Raika explained. "Now this is based on personal preferences, so don't get mad when I don't put your favorite Rider where you think he should be. Now let's start our countdown of the 'Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider Shows!'"

"Why top 11 you ask?" he rhetorically asked as he brought his face closer to the camera. "With eleven shows done, I can rip off the Nostalgia Critic and go one step beyond!" Raika then backed away as he swung arms wide open. "This is the _'Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider Shows!'_"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 11...**

**Kamen Rider Decade**

KR Raika: Celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Heisei Riders, Toei released Kamen Rider Decade.

_*show clips of episode 1*_

KRR: The story is an amnesiac named Tsukasa Kadoya, who appears in Natsumi Hikari's life a couple months ago. He tries to take pictures, but they end up horribly no matter how hard he tries.

KR Raika: Then, one day, the world Natsumi lives in is suddenly attack by monsters from the previous Kamen Rider series. Tsukasa finds a mysterious buckle that allows him to transform into Kamen Rider Decade and fight off the monsters. He then learns from Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva, that the worlds of the Riders are merging and only he can stop this by going to the other worlds.

_*show Decade transforming into other Riders*_

KR Raika: Decade has the ability of accessing the forms and powers of the previous main Riders. With ever world he goes to, he gains a new power from the Rider of that world. Along the way, Yuusuke Onodera, an alternate version of Kamen Rider Kuuga from the World of Kuuga, and Kiva-la, from the World of Kiva, joins, Tsukasa and Natsumi. Every time he goes to a world, Tsukasa confronts a man named Narutaki, who wants to stop Decade, and soon, he eventually meets Kaito Daiki, Kamen Rider Diend.

_*Camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now, some KR fans will consider this show to be good, and I'll admit it's somewhat entertaining with the fight scenes. The crossovers with other Riders are really interesting. However, it suffers one major thing...

_*camera zooms to Raika's face*_

KR Raika: ...IT DOESN'T EXPLAIN A THING!

_*shows various clips of Tsukasa going to worlds*_

KR Raika: We don't who Decade really is! We don't know why the worlds are combining! Who the heck is Narutaki and why is he trying to stop Decade!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Usually, the series explains the plot as well as the connection between the protagonist and the antagonist, but in Decade, we get nothing! It's going to Tsukasa going to one world, has a misunderstanding with the World's Rider(s), gives some speech, then says "Just a passing through Kamen Rider!" to the guys who ask who he is, fight the bad guys, turns the Rider into some weapon or beast, destroys the bad guy, and goes onto the next world, doing the exact same thing all over again! The only exceptions I have to Decade is All Riders vs Daishocker. That movie actually explains something!

KR Raika: Decade had a lot of potential, but it was wasted(Save for RX/Black no Sekai)! That's why it gets the lowest Number 11 spot on this countdown!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 10...**

**Kamen Rider Kiva**

KR Raika: Basically, what you get when you mix vampire hunters, and Kamen Rider together.

KR Raika: This story is just Kiva defending humans from the life-sucking monsters called the Fangires. Kiva is a shy young violinist named Wataru Kurenai, who wants to make a violin that surpasses his father's own, the Bloody Rose. He teams up with a being known as Kivat to become Kiva and fight the Fangires because the Bloody Rose orders him to fight (yeah, they never really explained that, at least I don't think so).

KR Raika: As he fights the Fangires, Wataru encounter Nago Keisuke, Kamen Rider Ixa and member of the Wonder Blue Sky Organization(who pretty much hunt the Fangires). The organization is unaware that Wataru is Kiva and Nago sees him as a threat to humanity, thus tries to kill him. That's all I've give away for now.

_*shows Kiva's forms*_

KR Raika: For Kiva, he has his own form as well as Garulu form, where his motif's a werewolf and uses a sword, Bashaa Form, the merman-based motif that lets him use a gun, and Dogga Form, the Frankenstein-esque from that utilizes a giant hammer. There are others form, but like I said, I don't want to spoil it.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: This show is different than the others because it takes place in 2008 and 1986. In 1986, the story talks about Wataru's father, Otoya, fighting against the Fangires, while in 2008, Wataru deal with Fangires in his time. When I first saw this, I was quite interested.

KR Raika: Now this show is a lot better than Decade! However, there's one detail it suffers from: the romance. Don't get me wrong, it's good, but I'm not a romantic and in Kiva, there's romance all over the place! That's why this show bites the number ten spot on the countdown!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 9...**

**Kamen Rider Hibiki**

KR Raika: Or as some like to call this one "Kamen Riders the Musical."

KR Raika: The show's about Riders called Oni, who fight monsters called Makamou with something called "pure-sounds." Hibiki, the title Rider, develops a sort of master-apprentice relationship with a young boy name Asumu after saving him from a Makamou. As for the kid, Asumu is unsure as to what he wants to do as he transfers to high school. Watching Hibiki and other Oni train and fight against the Makamou, Asumu learns to grow up.

_*shows Hibiki transforming_*

KR Raika: Now this Rider is definitely different from the others. Instead of belt to transform, or saying "Henshin!," Hibiki just uses some equipment to transform. But still, I found this one to interesting.

_*shows a scene of Hibiki using his drums*_

KR Raika: Also, the Oni uses musical instruments to fight off against the Makamou. Hibiki uses a pair or drums and beats them on the monsters, making it explode after who know how many beats! Other Oni, like Ibuki and Todoroki, can use other weapons like a trumpet or a guitar to kill of the Makamou.

_*camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: There are KR fans who don't like it that much and would put it at the bottom because it goes away from the traditions of Kamen Rider, like the Rider Kick for the finisher as well as no glorious cries of "HENSHIN!" But to me, the story is great as well as the action, so it's number nine on my list!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 8**

**Kamen Rider Faiz**

KR Raika: For this one, think of it like X-Men, but with Kamen Riders in it.

_*shows scenes of Orphnochs*_

KR Raika: Now, there are monsters called Orphnochs, who are suppose to be the next stage of human evolution. Basically, a human can turn into an Orphnoch when he or she is about to die. Orphnochs are stronger, faster, and have lots of skills.

_*shows the Smart Brain logo*_

KR Raika: The Smart Brain Corporation, which is the world's most powerful corporation, wants to rule the world, using the Orphnochs to kill the humans. To do this, they make three belts called the Rider Gear, which can only be worn by Orphnochs. The three suits are called Faiz, Kaixa and Delta. The gears are stolen by Hanagata, the former President of Smart Brain. He sends them to his foster children to stop the Orphnochs. Since they're only human, they can't use the Gears... yeah, they're pretty much in a bit of snag.

KR Raika: One of the kids, Mari, encounters a loner named Takumi Inui when she's attacked by the Eagle Orphnoch. Mari first tries to transform, but fails. When Takumi transforms he becomes Kamen Rider Faiz, and destroys the Eagle Orphnoch. After that, Smart Brain targets Takumi for the Faiz Gear.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: That's the plot. It goods and exciting, but the characters are... average.

_*shows Takumi transforming into Faiz.*_

KR Raika: Now the Rider gears are based off of Greek Symbols. To activate the suits, the Riders use cell phones to put into their buckles to transform. At first, it seemed kind of weird to me, but I got used to it over time.

_*camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: Now this show was good, but to me, it wasn't that memorable. It didn't carry the same awesomeness that some of the other Rider shows I've watched. But it still keeps its KR roots(what with the whole organization thing, which was a common antagonist for the Showa Rider shows) and the action is good, so it gets number eight.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 7...**

**Kamen Rider Den-O**

KR Raika: Protecting all of time and space is the electric king, Kamen Rider Den-O!

_*shows Den-O Sword Form*_

Den-O SF(sword form): Ore sanjou!

_*scenes from episode 1*_

KR Raika: The story's about a young man named Ryotarou Nogami who finds a strange pass one day. He's then possessed by an Imagin, who he later names Momotaros. Imagins are beings from the future trying to change the past by going back in time via granting one person's wish(just go with it!). Ryotaro then encounters a girl named Hana, who tells Ryotaro that he's a Singularity Point.

_*shows Ryotaro transforming into Den-O*_

KR Raika: Singularity Points are capable of becoming Den-O, who protects the time stream. At first Ryotaro is confused by all of this, but he soon fights the Imagin with the help of Momotaros, they become Kamen Rider Den-O, protecting all of time!

_*shows Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros*_

KR Raika: As he does this, he gains more Imagin, Urataros, the lying turtle Imagin, Kintaros, the strong, honorable Bear Imagin, and Ryutaros, the child-like dragon Imagin.

_*Camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: That does sound cool and the characters in this series have good character development. Ryotaro turns from a loser into a courageous warrior.

_*shows Den-O four main forms*_

KR Raika: As for Den-O himself, he can switch forms, each form being possessed by one of his Imagin. Sword Form is controlled by Momotaros, Rod Form is controlled by Urataros, Axe Form is controlled by Kintaros, and Gun Form is controlled by Ryutaros.

_*shows Hana hitting the Imagin*_

KR Raika: This series here is famous because of its comedy, which is very true. I love the comedy of the series and even when it was applied to the action scenes. Yet, this series balances it out with its serious plot and actually has some tender moments.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: This series is good, and many would put it in the top of their list but I put this low 'cause when it gets to the end, the plot becomes really confusing. I won't give it away, but Hana won't be herself in later episodes.

It's a great series, but it really gets confusing, so Den-O gets the number 7 spot!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 6...**

**Kamen Rider Ryuki**

KR Raika: The story of war between thirteen Riders, but the main Rider's Ryuki, whose based off of a dragon.

_*shows Kanzaki Shiro*_

KR Raika: This series's about thirteen Rider Decks made by a mysterious man named Shiro Kanzaki to be used by thirteen Riders. What do they do?

_*shows the Riders fighting each other*_

KR Raika: Fight each other to the death! The others must be killed and the sole victor is given one wish. This is called THE RIDER BATTLE!

_*shows the Riders in the Mirror World*_

KR Raika: The Riders fight in place called the Mirror World, a parallel world where Riders and monsters called Mirror Monsters can exist due to its corrosive atmosphere. The Riders can make contracts with the Mirror Monsters and draw on their strength in exchange for feeding them the life force of other monsters.

_*shows scenes from episodes 1 and 2*_

KR Raika: The show starts off with Shinji Kido, an intern who becomes a journalist trainee at ORE JOURNAL. He aids them in reporting strange events of where people mysteriously disappear. When visiting one victim's apartment, Shinji finds a deck of cards and is attacked by a red dragon named Dragredder. After encountering Ren Akiyama, aka Kamen Rider Knight, Shinji forms a contract with Dragredder to become Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shinji enters the war to protect people instead of fighting other Riders as well as stopping the war.

_*shows Riders using card*_

KR Raika: Unlike some other Riders, the Riders in Ryuki uses card to summon monsters and weapons as well as access their powers, like their finishing attack called the Final Vent.

_*focuses back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now some people don't really like this show. In fact, this show was almost close to being canceled! To me, I think it's because Ryuki's not sure if it's a serious show or a comedy. There are scenes that are extremely serious or are funny. This scene are somewhat random and it does seem weird, but to me, I still like the show for its plot and fighting.

KR Raika: I do like this show to a significant degree, but I ranked it as number six. Why? I've only got one word to answer that: TRAGIC!

_*shows Riders being killed*_

KR Raika: A lot of Riders die in this series! Some of them are in fact cool Riders you want to see live throughout the entire series! To me, even some of the despicable one I feel sorry for! But hey that's just me.

_*focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: For that, Ryuki gets the number six spot on the top eleven list!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 5...**

**Kamen Rider Double**

KR Raika: This show definitely clinches it!

_*shows scenes of Futo and the Dopants*_

KR Raika: The story takes place in the windy city named Futo (not Chicago!). The city seems to be a normal day, but people use devices called Gaia Memories, which are USBs that can transform a person into a super-powered being. Gaia Memories are illegal and are, in fact, like a drug. To stop the Dopants are two detectives named Shotaro, a detective, and Phillip, Shotaro's partner.

_*shows Shotaro and Phillip*_

KR Raika: Shotaro claims himself to be a hard-boiled detective, when in reality he's more "half-boiled." He's headstrong but stays true to his work. Shotaro took up the job as a detective after his mentor was killed while rescuing Phillip from a secret lab(watch the first episode, you'll get it). Phillip is a genius, yet mysterious, boy who can access a realm known as the Gaia Library, where all of the Earth's information is stored. Pretty much he has a global library inside his head. Using their own Gaia Memories, the two become the two-in-one Kamen Rider, Double, and fight the Dopants!

_*shows Shotaro and Phillip transforming into Double and fighting Dopants*_

KR Raika: Unlike the other previous Riders, Double requires two people to transform. Shotaro acts as the body of Double, while Phillip is the mind. When transforming, Phillip transfers his conscious to Shotaro's body, which they both share as they fight against the Dopants.

_*shows Double changing forms*_

KR Raika: Also, Double has a lot of powers. Using different Memories, Shotaro and Phillip can use combinations of powers and weapons. Double access his forms using "Half Changes," which are called that since Double can switch out one or two Gaia Memories out of the belt and replace them with new ones. Each form is unique with different powers as well as different finishing moves.

_*camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: Now this series pays homages to the Showa Riders than any other Heisei series I've seen. For instance, Double has a scarf, something that hasn't been seen by any Rider ever since Kamen Rider Black stopped the tradition of having a scarf. Also, Shotaro's name is derived from Shotaro Ishinomori, the man who created Kamen Rider in the first place! In fact, I've heard that Renn Kiriyama, the actor who plays Shotaro, is a fan of Kamen Rider Black, one of the greatest Showa Rider shows in existence! Now that's awesome!

KR Raika: This series has a lot of funny moments and the action is great. Not only that, it uses elements from the Showa Riders, like the organizations. For that it's number five on my list!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 4...**

**Kamen Rider Kuuga**

KR Raika: Now, this was the show that started the Heisei Riders, Kamen Rider Kuuga!

_*shows scenes from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Long ago, the Rinto tribe was attacked by the Gurongi Tribe, a tribe of monsters, until a warrior named Kuuga sealed away the Gurongi's leader at the cost of his own life. In 2000, a group of archaeologists excavate the ruins where the body of Kuuga is. However, the archaeologists are attacked and killed by a mysterious creature. This same creature resurrects the Gurongi.

_*Shows scenes of Godai transforming into Kuuga as well as his allies.*_

KR Raika: Godai Yuusuke finds himself linked to a mysterious belt that was found at the excavated site. The Gurongi resume the game of killing humans, who are the descendants of the Rinto. To stop them, Godai puts the belt on and becomes Kamen Rider Kuuga. With the help of archaeologist Sakurako, he learns of the Gurongi's origins, as he fights against them with the help of the police officer, Ichijou Kaoru and the Science Police.

_*shows Kuuga changing forms and fighting his enemies*_

KR Raika: Now, Kuuga has been known to have the most powers (until Double came along) with _eleven_ forms, each form having its own finishing move. Double had the same thing, but it was all over the place and Double's rider kick wasn't used that often. Kuuga's attacks are very memorable 'cause you can remember his awesome cry of "TORYAH!" when he Rider Kicks the weekly monster.

_*shows various scenes of Godai*_

KR Raika: Godai is a happy, relaxed person who becomes Kuuga and fights the Gurongi to "protect everyone's smile," as he claims it. Hey, just goes to show how honest some people are!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Kuuga's the show that provided the stepping stone to the shows that would succeeded it. Thus, Kuuga, the first Heisei Rider, deserves the number four spot!

_*shows Godai giving his trademark thumbs up*_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 3...**

**Kamen Rider Agito**

KR Raika: The awesome sequel of Kuuga!

_*shows scenes from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Two years after Kuuga, the story is about an amnesiac named Shoichi Tsugami, who was founded by Yoshiko Misugi, a university professor. He lives and works at Misugi's house as a cook and maid for his son, Taichi, and niece, Mana Kazaya. However, Shoichi can transform in the powerful superhuman, Kamen Rider Agito, and fight against the creatures called the Unknown by the police.

_*showing Unknown killing people*_

KR Raika: These Unknown seem to be targeting certain people and killing them in strange ways, almost seems like a religious sacrifice(hint, hint!).

_*shows Shoichi transforming into Agito*_

KR Raika: But why does Shoichi become Agito and fight against them? Even he doesn't know, but he knows that he's not the only one fighting against the Unknown.

_*shows G3 fighting the Unknown*_

KR Raika: The police have formed the G3 power suit to fight against any creatures like the Gurongi that Kuuga fought. With Makoto Hikawa as its user, G3 fights against the Unknown, unaware of Agito's identity, and vice versa. Since they don't each other's identities, they don't know if they're allies or enemies.

_*shows Ryou transforming into Gills*_

KR Raika: Things become more interesting when Ryou Ashihara, Kamen Rider Gills, shows up and fights against the Unknown to discover why his father committed suicide.

_*shows the three Riders teaming up*_

KR Raika: These three would meet each other and determine the fate of humanity.

_*shows the Riders individually fighting the Unknown*_

KR Raika: This show is definitely unique. Agito is the natural Rider, G3 is the cybernetic Rider, who does transform at all, just puts on the armor, and Gills is the metamorphic Rider. The writer for this show definitely knew what he or she was thinking to make this show stand out because the plot was great, the actions were terrific, and the Riders were just awesome!

KR Raika: Now why did I choose this show instead of Kuuga? Is it because of the story? There are more Riders? The finishing move? Let me tell you why!

_*shows Agito's form*_

KR Raika: It's the armor!

_*shows Agito fighting from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Now, I know it's a stupid reason, but I love Agito's golden color-it just make him look awesome! Kuuga armor does look good, but his basic form is... well basic. It has the typical roundness to it, while Agito's armor seems more majestic. This could be because Agito's armor was based off of a chinese dragon, which are known to be majestic beasts.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: This show presents a great story with awesome-looking Riders and great fight scenes. That's why Agito get the number three spot!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Number 2...**

**Kamen Rider Blade**

KR Raika: Like Ryuki, the Riders uses card, but these cards are based on a common card deck with categories.

_*shows the Undead fighting each other and attacking humans*_

KR Raika: 10,000 years ago, a battle between fifty-three creatures, called the Undead, was fought to determine whose species would rule the world. This was called the Battle Fight(I know it's redundant, just go with the name!). The winner of this was the Human Undead, the Category Two of Hearts, and thus, humans populated the Earth. In modern days, archaeologists accidentally released the half of the Undead onto the world.

_*shows the BOARD logo as well as Blade and Garren*_

KR Raika: Fortunately, BOARD (Board Of Archaeological Research Department), the same organization whose archaeologists unleashed the Undead, made the Rider System. Each system was based on the copying abilities of the fifty-third Undead, the Joker. They give these systems to two men, Kenzaki Kazuma, Kamen Rider Blade, and Sakuya Tachibana, Kamen Rider Garren. Together, the two protect humanity from the Undead and seal them away, since the Undead are immortal.

_*shows Chalice and Leangle fighting the Undead*_

KR Raika: Also, fighting the Undead are the mysterious Kamen Rider Chalice, who uses a different system entirely, as well as Kamen Rider Leangle, who is a young man trying to break free from the control of the sealed Undead powering his own Undead-made Rider System.

_*shows the Riders using the cards*_

KR Raika: Each Rider uses a card to access the power of the Undead seal within each card. To transform the Riders used Category Aces, while others are used simply for attacks or form changes. I found that to be quite interesting.

_*goes back to Raika* _

KR Raika: To me, this is one of the greatest, most awesome Kamen Rider shows to ever grace the scene of my computer. The story is awesome, the action great, and this shows what it really means to be hero. For that it's number two on my list!

XXXXXXXXXX

**And the Number Heisei Kamen Rider show 1 is...**

**Kamen Rider Kabuto**

KR Raika: OH HECK YEAH! NOW _THIS_ IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

KR Raika: The plot of Kamen Rider Kabuto revolves around a man named Tendou Souji.

_*shows Tendou introducing himself in episode 1*_

Tendou: Ten no michi o Iki, Subete o Tsukasadoru otoko... Ore no nawa, Tendou Souji! (Walking the path of heaven, ruler over all... My name is Tendou Souji!)

_*camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: Um yeah! Anyway, Tendou's trained for seven years, ever since that incident where a meteorite struck the Shibuya district and destroyed it. What's he training for?

_*shows Kabuto Zecter and Tendou transforming*_

KR Raika: Apparently, it's for a device known as the Kabuto Zecter that transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto. As Kabuto, Tendou fights against the monsters known as Worms that originated from the meteorite that struck Shibuya. These Worm kill humans and can take that their form, blending in with society. He attempts to accomplish his goal of destroying all Worms that pose as a threat to humanity.

_*shows ZECT's logo as well as ZECT troopers fighting Worms*_

KR Raika: It seems he's not the only one fighting them for the organization ZECT has been fighting the Worms for several years. This organization made the Kabuto Zecter as well.

_*shows other Riders, like Zabee, Drake, Sasword and Gatack*_

KR Raika: Tendou meets other Riders along the way, and makes enemies out of most of them, mainly the Rider known as TheBee or Zabee, whose based after a wasp.

_*Camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now why do I like this show? Two words: Clock up!

_*Shows Riders in their Masked Form, and Rider form*_

KR Raika: The Riders in this show are given two forms. The bulky Masked Form, and the sleek Rider Form. In Rider Form, the Riders are capable of Clock Up, a system where the Riders can go at high speeds, maybe even close the speed of light!

_*Camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: As for Tendou himself, oh how do I put this, HE'S FRICKIN' AWESOME!

_*shows scenes of Tendou*_

KR Raika: To me, he's like Batman. He's resourceful, strong, and he seems cold, but is really caring in his own way. He's cool and calm, especially in the face of danger. Tendou also quotes his grandmother a lot, beginning with "Obaa-chan ga itteita...(Grandmother said this...)"

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: The action of the show is great, but it also is funny. Lots of hilarious moments due to the characters' behavior in some situations. You have to see the show to believe me!

KR Raika: Walking the path of heaven, Kamen Rider Kabuto rules over all and gets the number one spot on the countdown!

XXXXXXXXXX

Static filled the camera's vision before focusing back onto Raika. "And that's my top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider shows!" Raika exclaimed, grinning under his mask. "I hoped you like them and like I said, if you have any comments or criticism, just leave it in the reviews!"

With that, Raika reach over to the camera and pressed the 'STOP' button. He stood up, moving the chair to the side as Raika walked over and pressed the gray button on the camera, reverting it back to its iPhone form. Raika picked it up and snapped it to the right side of his belt. "Now, then-" he started as he was about to leave.

He was interrupted by the sound of a shout. Raika whipped his head around. He saw group of seven people entering the warehouse. Each one appeared to be wearing a black jumpsuit underneath their gray, metal chest plates. They all seemed to be Caucasian with white hair.

A panel in Raika's left arm opened as a small, black, rectangular barrel of a blaster popped out. "Who the heck are you guys!" Raika demanded.

The seven guys simply grinned. "That's doesn't matter!" the one with the scar over his right eye claimed. "What matters is that we shall rule all of the worlds!"

Raika simply rolled his eyes underneath his visor. '_Gee, wonder where have I heard _that _before!_' he sarcastically asked himself.

"This is the end for you Raika!" the blue eyed one shouted. "We will take you powers and rule this world! Then, we-"

The blue-eyed man was interrupted when green blaster bolts hit him in the chest and head. The force of the blast sent him flying back into the wall. The others turned to see Raika pointing his arm blaster towards them, smoke coming out of the barrel. "Oh I'm sorry, did I break your concentration!" Raika exclaimed, while thinking, '_Gotta love Samuel L Jackson!_'

Raika noticed the same guy he shot stood up straight. This time however, some of his skin was gone, revealing a metallic shell and red glowing eyes. The man ripped off his the rest of his skin and the other followed in suit, revealing a head that looked similar to Terminator. '_Cyborgs?_' Raika mentally groaned. '_Why these guys come up with something creative for a change?_'

"Get him!" the one in the center shouted as he charged with the other following him.

Raika took a stance, preparing himself for the six cyborgs, until he heard a feminine voice shout, "Duck!" from behind.

Raika did as the voice told him as he quickly crouched down, also hearing a mechanical voice shout "_Sword Vent!_"

He saw a blue blur go over him and charge towards the six, now-shocked, cyborgs. A katana sliced the cyborg at the waist, cutting it in half. Both top and bottom halves of the center cyborg dropped to the ground. The blur stopped in front of the group of cyborgs now, revealing it to be a female Kamen Rider. The cyborgs did not know who she was, but Raika did. "Lynx?" he asked.

Lynx was a Rider like Raika, but her blue armor that she wore over her black bodysuit was completely different. On her left arm was her Advent Gauntlet, a gauntlet shaped like a lynx's head with a silver stone in the center, while on her right fore arm was a regular blue gauntlet. On her legs were her dark navy boots. The sides of her armor was black, yet the color lightened as it reached her middle, while it darkened as it reached the other side. The helmet was in the shape of a lynx's head, like her gauntlet, with tips on each side, like ears as well a yellow eyes. In her hand was her katana that she had pointed at the cyborgs.

"Hey, Raika," she greeted as she looked over her shoulder. "How's it been?"

Raika shrugged. "The usual."

Lynx turned her head back to the cyborg, who backed away from her. "Thought you needed some help," Lynx explained.

"It wasn't necessary, but thanks anyway," Raika said as he walked up to her side.

She looked at the remaining cyborgs. "Six total," Lynx counted. "Three for you, three for me."

Raika grinned. "Perfect."

With that, the two Riders charged at the six remaining cyborgs. As the cyborgs all raised their mechanical arms, blasters popped out of them and they fired red beams of energy at Lynx and Raika. They, however, danced around the beams, ducking and zigzagging their way towards the cyborgs as they avoided the explosions behind them. Once reaching the cyborgs, Lynx and Raika spared no mercy.

Sparks flew as Lynx slashed her katana against the chest of one of the cyborgs. One cyborg attempted to lash out with its metal arm, but she simply smacked it away with the back of her hand before slicing at its chest. The second one fired a red beam at her, but Lynx deflected it with her katana. The beam struck the same cyborg who fired it, sending it hurdling back.

The third one attempted to attack Lynx while she was busy with deflecting the beam, but without looking, she lashed out a kick that sent the third cyborg staggering back. With some distance from the cyborgs, Lynx drew a card from the underside of her Advent Gauntlet before sliding it through it. "_Copy Vent!_" the Advent Gauntlet announced.

A silver glow momentarily covered Lynx's katana before it transferred to her other hand and took the form of the katana she carried. "That's better!" she commented before resumed her battle.

As for Raika, he quickly ducked to dodge a beam before firing his a green blast from the pistol attached to his left gauntlet. The blast hit one of the cyborg's in the eye, blinding it for a second. Raika turned his attention to the other cyborgs as he dashed towards them. He first landed a punch in the first cyborg's face before giving the second one a roundhouse kick to the face. Raika then drove both his fists into each cyborg's chest, sending them crashing into a couple of pillars.

Before he could continue further, Raika heard the high pitched screech of a beam being fired. He quickly dropped and barrel-rolled away to avoid a beam. He turned around to see the cyborg pointing its arms at him. It continued to fire at him, but he moved out of the way before firing his blaster at it. A green bolt struck the cyborg in the arm before two more hit its head, blinding its red eyes. With it blind, Raika saw it as an opportunity to take the offensive.

Lynx slashed one cyborg with one katana, while slashing two more with her other one. However, when she slashed both swords at one of the cyborgs, it caught her blades with its hands before yanking them away from her. As the cyborg treaded forward, Lynx immediately drew another card from her Advent Gauntlet. "_Attack Vent!_"

Before the cyborg could strike, a blue mechanical lynx that was the size of lion, pounced on the cyborg, sending the katanas into the air. As Lynx caught her blades, the lynx bit and clawed at the face of the cyborg until it stopped moving. With its job done, the lynx walked over towards the Rider. Lynx petted the beast. "Good job, Aelia," she complimented.

'_Thank you_,' Aelia telepathically said.

The two turned their attention back to the cyborg who now had its two mechanical friends with it. "Lets finish this," Lynx said as she drew another card.

"_Final Vent!_" Lynx's right gauntlet announced as she cross her katanas into an "X" as her beast, Aelia, stood behind her.

With a shove from her muzzle, Aelia sent Lynx shooting towards the cyborgs. Lynx twisted her body and she began spinning quickly through the air, her blades cutting through it. Her body was covered in blue flames as she charged towards her enemy. Once meeting the cyborgs, Lynx's blades sliced through the cyborg's bodies. One by one they fell to the ground as Lynx stopped her assault with her two feet halting behind the cyborgs. Each one let out a scream before they exploded into a blaze of smoke. Aelia disappeared to whence she came, but it didn't matter With her work done, Lynx made her katanas disappear and she turned to see how Raika was doing.

Raika was doing pretty well as he sent an uppercut to the face of the cyborg he was fighting, sending it flying up into the air. The other two cyborgs who regrouped to face off Raika, noticed Raika's buckle glowed as green energy began covering his feet. Raika leaped into their, following it and shouted, "_Rider Kick!_" as he kicked both of his powered feet into the cyborg's chest.

The cyborg found itself speed from its aerial position to its other cybernetic friends, crashing into them. Once contact was made, the three cyborgs exploded into a blaze of smoke that rose up into the air as Raika landed his two feet onto the ground. He straightened his back and turned to face Lynx. "Three in one," he grinned at her.

"Show off," Lynx muttered.

Raika let out a small chuckle before he headed for the exit with Lynx following him. However, the two Riders stopped at the sound of metal pounding against one another. They turned around to see the remains of the cyborgs coming together. The metal plates shifted, forming into a large mechanical dog that was three times the size of a person. The beast snarled at the two with its red mechanical eyes. "Oh f-" Lynx started but was cut off when the mechanical beast's eyes fired a rain of red beams of energy at them.

The two Riders retreated and hid behind the pillars to protect them from the raining beams of red energy. "Any plans?" Lynx asked.

"Just one," Raika answered as he removed his iPhone from his waist.

He scrolled down the screen of his iPhone and pressed a one of the options. Once done, Raika put away the iPhone and stepped out into the open. "Hey!" he called out to the cybernetic abomination.

It turned its head to face Raika. Its red eyes widen at the sight of a silver cannon materializing in Raika's hands. The cannon had a five-foot long barrel that Raika carried. He had one hand on the barrel, the other one the trigger. "Eat this!" Raika shouted as he pulled the trigger.

A golden burst of energy shot out of the barrel and struck the mechanical beast in the head. The blast sent the monster losing its balance and falling onto its side. Raika looked over his shoulder towards Lynx. "Now!"

Lynx nodded as she came out of her spot. She drew a card and slid it through her right gauntlet. "_Survive Mode!_" it announced.

Blue wind rushed around Lynx's form as the ears on her helmet extended. Her eyes turned golden, while her armor changed from its blue to sapphire. Black covered both sides of her boots and her Advent Gauntlet was now shaped as her Advent Beast's claws with a slot on the side to put the cards in. This was Lynx's Survive Mode.

Lynx looked at Raika to see the cannon had dematerialized from his hands and he was just standing there. "Don't you have an ultimate form?" she asked.

"Don't need one!" Raika grinned.

Lynx simply shook her head. The two Riders turned their attention back to the mechanical dog, who was now up from the blast. It was snarling at Raika as it fired a beam at him. However, Raika simply moved to the side, dodging it. The cybernetic canine attempted again, but Raika dodged it. It seemed the beast was busy with Raika for now.

Lynx saw this as an opportunity and charged forward with her katanas gripped in her hands. She ran underneath the mechanical dog, so she could see its under belly. Lynx struck at its belly and the mechanical dog let out a whimper of pain, turning its attention from Raika to Lynx. She continued to slash at the cybernetic dog's underside unaware of its clawed paw. When she noticed it was too late, for the paw hit Lynx in the side, sending her flying from underneath the dog and onto the floor.

She tried to get up, but the mechanical dog put a paw on her body, trapping her where she was. Lynx looked at the dog's snarling face as she tried to get the paw off of her body. Before it could strike, Raika leaped onto its unsuspected snout and struck at the dog's eyes with his charged feet. It let out a yell of pain as it removed its paw from Lynx's form and attempted to get Raika off.

As the cybernetic canine tried to shook off Raika, Lynx rolled away a safe distance away from it as she grabbed her swords that were lying on the ground. She watched as the mechanical dog finally shook off Raika from its snout after some distance, sending him crashing his back onto the floor. Fortunately for him, Raika was quick enough to not get stepped on as he stood up and grouped with Lynx. "So now what?" Lynx asked.

Raika answer was him whipping out his iPhone once more and scrolled down the items list. Once he chose his item, Raika put away his iPhone as an object appeared in his hand. Lynx stared at it. "A USB?" she questioned.

It was indeed a USB, but it was black with green stripes and etched on it was a white, stylized "R." Raika grinned at his fellow Rider. "You'll see."

Raika then pressed the the button the USB and it announced, "**RAIKA!**"

The USB grew at least three times as long and a black blade of energy now protruded from the end. It now looked more like a lightsaber. "Like it?" Raika asked Lynx.

Before Lynx could reply, they both heard rumbling and turned to see the mechanical dog facing them, more angry than it was before. It fired a beam of red energy at them, but they fortunately moved to the side. "Lynx!" Raika called out. "Keep it busy!"

Lynx nodded as she gripped her katanas in her hands. The dog fired a beam at her, which she deflected with her blades. While this happened, Raika charged towards the mechanical dog and slashed at its legs. It stumbled a bit but kept it balance as Raika continued his assault.

Raika leaped into the air and onto the mechanical dog's back as he proceeded to slash and hack with his sword into its cybernetic body. The dog let out whimpers of pain as it was distracted by it, thus making it lose its aim of Lynx. Seeing this, Lynx threw her sword towards the mechanical dog, which struck their target in the shoulder. It let out a louder yell as the mechanical canine slumped down forward due to losing controlling of its front legs.

His job done, Raika leaped off of the mechanical dog, but he was not done just yet. As he soared through the air, Raika twisted his body around and aim his sword at the mechanical beast. He pressed the button on the USB handle twice. "**RAIKA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**", it announced as the black blade of energy retracted back into the USB/handle and a beam of black energy shot out of the USB and struck the mechanical dog in the head.

Once it made contact, the beam began to cover its entire body as it let a scream of pain and anguish. Raika landed on the ground next to Lynx and watched the process. It's entire mechanical frame began to fall apart as the metal plates fell from the body of the mechanical dog. Metal plates continued to separate from each other until he gigantic dog was nothing more. Smoke covered the air from the metallic plates falling on to the ground.

The two Riders sighed with relief, happy that it was over. Raika's USB dematerialized from his hands as he turned to face Lynx, who disengaged her Survive Mode and reverted back to her normal form. "Thanks for your help, Lynx," he said. "But who were those guys?"

"They're a bunch of robots from my stories," Lynx replied. "They went rogue and escaped before finding this place. They claim themselves to be the greatest evil organization, but they're just a bunch of punk robots."

"Then, how did a bunch of punk robots get here?" Raika questioned.

Lynx rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, I was getting a portal ready to visit you and they kind of hitched a ride."

Raika let out a small groan as he slapped his hand on his visor. Lynx couldn't help but laugh at Raika's reaction. "Hey, be glad we're not married," Lynx joked. "Then you would have deal with my habits everyday!"

Raika froze at her joke. "Any man being married to you would _definitely_ have to be insane," he said, a shiver running down his spine.

"Hey!" Lynx shouted, offended at that statement. She punched Raika's shoulder, who winced from the force of the punch. However, her ager subsided as she asked, "So where is this place? I've never seen this world before"

Raika rubbed his shoulder a little before answering, "The World of Abandoned Warehouses."

Lynx looked at Raika with an incredulous look underneath her helmet. "You've got to be kidding."

"Do I ever?" he rhetorically asked before quickly saying, "Don't answer that!"

Lynx couldn't help but chuckled at her fellow Rider's behavior. Raika looked at her, noticing something was off. "Best if you get back to your universe," he told Lynx. "Your starting to phase out anyway."

Lynx looked at herself to see her form dissolving quite rapidly. "Right," she nodded. "Forgot what happens when one author get into your head."

Raika smirked at that underneath his mask. "By the way, how's your story coming along?" Raika asked.

Lynx shrugged. "It's alright, I guess. I'm busy with school at the moment, so I haven't spend much time on it."

Raika let out a small chuckle. "Same here."

There was a silence between them as Lynx placed her hands together at the fingertips. A black and green ball of energy formed in the air and continued to build up until Lynx let her arms fall to the sides. The ball then form a portal that was made up of a multitude of colors. '_Forgot she could summon Advent Portals_,' Raika thought as he looked at the now dubbed Advent Portal.

Lynx turned to face Raika. "Well, see ya!" Lynx waved.

Raika waved back. "See ya."

Lynx leaped into the Advent Portal and it close immediately, leaving Raika all alone in this world. Raika sighed, missing Lynx's company. It never seemed to be a dull moment when the two were together. "Oh well!" Raika thought aloud as he shrugged. "Time to move on!"

He then grabbed his iPhone and grinned. "Besides, I've got a review to post!"

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's my fic! I hoped you enjoyed it, especially the end!

In the fic I had another fanfic writer named Kamen Rider Lynx, a good friend of mine, appear in the fic. Originally I planned it for us to have a fight over some meaningless issues, but I decided why not have a team up. I contacted Lynx and asked her what her Rider form would look like as well as her powers and she based it off from her stories, which are pretty good in my opinion.

As for me, I kind of based some elements from Assassin's Creed, which I think is a good game(despite I never really played it). I took the whole gun thing from Assassin's Creed 2 as well as the letter being emblemed into the left gauntlet. Now the rest of my form was based off of my other hooded Riders. As to why I have hooded Riders, I was inspired by Darth Revan from Knights of the Old Republic. He just seemed awesome and I loved the way he looked.

Anyway, I plan to make more reviews like this, but only time will tell. Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	2. Ishinomori Issue Trilogy Trailer

XXXXXXXXXX

Ishinomori Issue Trilogy Trailer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All franchises belongs to Ishinomori Shotarou and other respective owners! I only own myself!

AN: This is trailer fic for upcoming reviews of three shows that were originally made by Ishinomori Shotaro, but were remade within the last decade or so. I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Shotarou Ishinomori...**

_ Pictures of Shotaro Ishinomori are shown overlapping one another._

**The man who made Kamen Rider...**

_All the Showa and Heisei Riders, from Ichigo to OOO, are shown standing together in single file._

**The man who made Super Sentai...**

_Every Super Sentai team, from Goranger to Goukaiger, is shown standing in large clusters._

**The man who brought tokusatsu to life...**

_ Then, Shotaru Ishinomori is shown standing in front of a large group of Tokusatsu heroes._

**But did you know that some of his stories that were remade?**

_ A boy in his late teens, wearing a red uniform and a yellow muffler around his neck, is shown charging at his enemies. "Accelerate!" the boy exclaimed as he suddenly runs at sonic speeds._

_ The boy halts behinds his enemies, who explode into blazes of smoke. _

**Cyborg 009.**

_ Then, a young man with a guitar on his back is shown. He crosses his forearms over his chest, each fist over each shoulder. "SWITCH ON!" he shouts as a bright light engulfs his body, turning him into a red and blue android with yellow eyes._

_ The red and blue android then turned to see a robot charging at him. He crosses his arms, which are immediately covered in blue energy, as he charges at the robot. He slices his arms in an X-fashion at the robots, destroying it in a blaze of smoke._

**Kikaider: The Animation.**

_ Finally, a man wearing a black biker uniform and a white, skull mask over his head is shown fighting off a two monsters with a double-bladed pike. One comes at him from behind but he stabs it with his pike before turning his attention towards the other one. The skull-masked man then whips out a small dagger that he stabs into the other one's chest._

**The Skullman.**

_ The three are shown standing side-by-side on a cliff, staring off into the sunset._

**Ladies and Gentlemen,** **this is the Ishinomori Issue Trilogy.**

**Coming Soon...**

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's all I have for now. I'll try to work on this as soon as possible, but it may take a while since I have school and other fics to worry about. Now, please leave a review, stating what you're thoughts are, and if you have any criticism, then please let it be _**constructive**_!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Ishinomori Issue Trilogy

XXXXXXXXXX

Ishinomori Issue Trilogy 

Disclaimer: I don't own any tokusatsu or any of Ishinomori's works! They belong to him and the adaptation belong to Sony Animation, and Studio BONES!

AN: Before we begin I want to let you, the readers, know that I was originally planning to have three separate reviews, but I combined all three into one review, since I don't want to give away any spoilers for the show. There be some spoilers to the shows, though, so just be careful when I let something slip. Thought you should know.

With that out of the way, let's get onto the review!

XXXXXXXXXX

Cities have usually been the setting of each Kamen Rider show, where Kamen Riders fought against their enemies. No matter what show, the plot strangely takes place in the city, usually Tokyo. Well, this city here wasn't Tokyo, but it did look like it. Despite it didn't have Tokyo Tower, it did have the large skyscrapers, and tall buildings. However, there was one major detail... the city was deserted.

Yes, the city was deserted. A thick cloud of fog covered the entire city, preventing anyone from seeing it. However, the sound of a engine could be heard as one could see lights pierce through the dense fog. The light gradually became brighter and brighter until a blur could be see riding on the streets.

The blur halted where it was, revealing itself to be a green and black motorcycle. The one riding the motorcycle was the familiar form of Kamen Rider Raika, who did not have his i-phone and his Gaia Memory hung from a hook on the left side of his belt. After Raika parked the bike and switched off the engine, he dismounted his bike and took out a small, black cube that floated from his hand in front of him, taking form of a camera that was focused on Raika. Once pressing the 'START' button on the camera, Raika backed away as the camera rolled.

"Kamen Rider, one of the greatest Tokusatsu shows to ever have existed," Raika began as he leaned against the bike. "Fans all across the world enjoy watching the Riders fight against their evil enemies. Some say the Riders are what keep them coming back because they're memorable. However, Kamen Rider would not have been possible if it were not for that genius man named Shotaro Ishinomori."

"Shotaro Ishinomori (1/25/1938-1/28/1998), born as Shotaro Onodera, was an influential figure in manga, anime and tokusatsu," Raika explained. "Taught by Osamu Tezuka, the man who's credited as the 'Godfather of Anime.' Ishinomori would go on to make his own works, the first being _Cyborg 009_ in 1963, then in 1970, his one-shot, dark story known as _Skull Man_. In 1972, _Kikaider_ would first air as a tokusatsu before being adapted into a manga."

"Each story, mainly _Skull Man_ and _Cyborg 009_, would later be used as inspiration to make the two greatest tokusatsu franchises to date: Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. Without these three, tokusatsu would not be as it is today. With that said, let's check out these three in: _The Ishinomori Issue Trilogy!_"

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Cyborg 009**_

KR Raika: Let's start off with _Cyborg 009_. It was at first a manga that told the tale of a nine humans who were captured by an organization named Black Ghost and turned into cyborgs to be used as weapons. Each cyborg has a unique power, which they use to escape and they band together to stop Black Ghost.

_*shows the three version of the shows*_

KR Raika: This show would be adapted into an anime _three _times, the first in 1968, then in 1979, and in 2001," Raika stated. "Since I've only seen the anime made in 2001 by Sony Entertainment, I'll talk to you about that.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now let's delve into _Cyborg 009_!"

_*Shows scenes from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Our story begins with a boy named Joe Shimamura waking in a mysterious laboratory and being watched by a bunch of scientists. He hears a voice who telepathically tells him to escape, and as he does, Joe discovers that he's been turned into a cyborg with incredible. Using his newfound abilities, Joe escapes and meet the owner of the voice...

_*Scene on Cyborg 001, a baby*_

KR Raika: … a baby who's not even a year old. Just go with , it turns out the baby is actually another cyborg, Ivan Whisky/Cyborg 001, who had numerous brain enhancements that allowed him to develop psychic powers. The baby is not alone for its with other seven cyborgs.

_*Scene with Cyborg 002 flying through the air*_

KR Raika: Jet Link/002, a brash, cocky Yankee-seriously, he's from New York-who has jets on his feet that let him fly.

_*Scene with Cyborg 003 carrying 001 in her arms*_

KR Raika: Françoise Arnoul/003, the only girl on the team from France who has telescopic and x-ray vision along with enhanced hearing. Yeah she's the one does most of the sitting out throughout the series.

_*Shows Cyborg 004 shooting a missile from his knee*_

KR Raika: Albert Heinrech/004, the German guy who can fire bullets from his fingers and rockets from his knees.

_*Another scene showing Cyborg 005 using his strength to throw a huge rock at fighter jets*_

KR Raika: Geronimo Jr./005, the quiet Native American with super strength.

_*Shows Cyborg 006 spewing fire from his mouth*_

KR Raika: Chang Changku/006, a chubby man from China who can spew molten fire from his mouth. He's also the cook.

_*Scene showing 007 turning into a snake*_

KR Raika: Great Britain/007, the British guy who can transform into anything... with the push of his belly button? Just go with it.

_*Scene showing Cyborg 008 going underwater*_

KR Raika: And Pyunma/008, the African who has mechanical lungs to let him go underwater.

_*Shows Isaac Gilmore and the cyborgs escaping on a plane*_

KR Raika: All cyborgs escape with the help of a rogue Black Ghost scientist named Dr. Isaac Gilmore, who serves as the cyborgs' mentor. He also happened to be apart of the scientists who turned the nine humans into cyborgs in the first place, but never knew of Black Ghost's true intentions with them until he was working on the cyborgs.

_*shows various scenes of the cyborgs working together to fight off Black Ghost robots*_

KR Raika: Now the nine cyborgs are on the run, attempting to destroy Black Ghost's weapons of mass destruction. But who is Black Ghost?

_*shows scenes of Black Ghost minions and headquarters*_

KR Raika: Well, Black Ghost is an evil organization who makes destructive weapons and wants to start another world war, so they can sell these weapons to the highest bidder.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: If that's true, then why couldn't the Bush administration send troops to fight these guys instead of Iraq?

_*shows scenes of Skull, leader of Black Ghost*_

KR Raika: Forgetting that bad joke, Black Ghost is led by the evil cyborg Skull, who wears basically a skull on his head and all black suit. Who he is? No one really knows because he's never revealed. However, _The Skullman_ does provide us an idea of who he could be, which I will reveal when I get to it.

_*shows Cyborgs 0010 to 0013*_

KR Raika: There are other cyborgs as well, Cyborgs 0010 to 0013, but they are programmed into working for Black Ghost and are sent to deal with nine rogue cyborgs.

_*shows the opening credits to Cyborg 009*_

KR Raika: This anime is different than the other than two because the cyborgs in this one were cryogenically frozen.

Another thing to point out is that there are four arcs (this is not including any filler episodes), each one dealing with a villain the cyborgs have to face. First one deals with the cyborgs on the run from Black Ghost, second is a bunch of cyborgs claiming them to be the Greek gods, third one psychic cyborgs, and the final one deals with an underground kingdom.

_*shows the opening to both the first Kamen Rider and Goranger shows*_

KR Raika: Elements of Cyborg 009 would later be used in the first Kamen Rider show and _Himitsu Sentai Goranger_, like the evil organization, cyborgs, and the united team.

_*camera focuses back on Raika*_

KR Raika: Now, I've only watched the show in the English dub and I've go to say, the English dub is... well let's be honest, the English dub wasn't that good. The voice acting sometimes makes me cringe... that and also the show is more directed towards kids about seven or eight. Still, the show's action and story is good, in my opinion, so I would suggest for anyone who is a fan of tokusatsu or someone who loves Ishinomori's works, to go and check it out.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Kikaider: The Animation**_

_*shows the opening of the 1972 Kikaider show*_

KR Raika: For this one, Kikaider actually began as a tokusatsu show in 1972 known as _Jinzo Ningen Kikaider_ or Android Kikaider. It tells the story of a android named Kikaider, who was built by scientist named Komyoji, who is held prisoner by the organization called DARK. Kikaider was built in order to protect Komyoji's children from the leader of DARK named Professor Gill.

When Gill finds out about Kikaider, he sends a monster to destroy Kikaider and capture Komyoji. Komyoji is separated from his children, who are being guarded by Kikaider, who has taken the name of Jiro. And that's the basic plot.

_*shows the blue prints of Kikaider's body*_

KR Raika: Now Kikaider is different than other robots, because he's programmed with the Gemini Circuit that allows Jiro to think and feel like a human. Also, he has a finishing move known as the Electro End, that lets him chop his enemies to pieces. Thought I should clear that up before we begin.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: _Kikaider: The Animation_ would be produced in 2003 by Sony Animation, the same people who did _Cyborg 009_. This anime however only has thirteen episodes, while _Cyborg 009 _has about fifty, but I might reveal some important things to the plot. Also, _Kikaider: The Animation_ has a sequel OVA called _Kikaider 01_ and a short sequel to that called _The Boy Who Carried a Guitar: Kikaider vs Inazuman_, but I'm just reviewing _Kikaider: The Animation_ for now. Now with that out of the way, let's start off at the beginning shall we?

_*shows scenes from episode 1 of the anime*_

KR Raika: The story begins in Dr. Komyoji in his laboratory making Kikaider until a explosion occurs, causing the entire place to catch on fire and burn down to the ground. The doctor apprently goes missing, so his children, Mitsuko and Masaru, try to look for him only to encounter a robotic rhino. Their saves by a person named Jiro, who has no idea who he is and who happens to transform into Kikaider and destroys the robot rhino.

_*shows Mitsuko on her computer that has the blueprints to Kikaider*_

KR Raika: After that, Mitsuko goes through her father's notes on Kikaider to discover what happened to her father, and his connection to DARK, the organization sending robots after Jiro, Masaru, and herself.

_*shows a controlled Jiro choking Mitsuko*_

KR Raika: At first things don't go so well between Jiro and Mitsuko because Mitsuko thinks of him as just a machine, and the fact that Gill tries to make Jiro kill her by... using a flute? Look, just go with it.

_*shows a scene of Jiro in the city and another of a girl becoming scared of Kikaider*_

KR Raika: After that, Jiro is on his own, trying to understand the world around him, but is constantly rejected. A little something like Frankenstein. In fact, Shotaro Ishinomori used elements from Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein _and Carlo Collodi's _Pinocchio_ to put into Kikaider. And Jiro tries to deal with this along with DARK!

_*shows Detective Hattori and his assistant*_

KR Raika: To look for Jiro, Mitsuko and Masaru goes to Detective Hanpei Hattori, the comic relief of the show, and his assistant, whose name I can't remember, for some reason. Together, they try to find Jiro as well as discover more about DARK, and what their goal is.

_*shows various scenes of Kikaider fighting as well as some emotional scenes*_

KR Raika: The animation in this show is great, despite it looking more of Ishinomori's early works. The action is dynamic, the tone is set just right, and the you can really see what the characters are going through. Also, _Kikaider: The Animation_ is definitely more towards teenagers 'cause this show has darker tones than _Cyborg 009 _does!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Like with _Cyborg 009_, I've only seen the English dub of this show and it's more tolerable than _Cyborg 009_. I think it's because of Saburo, aka Hakaider, another android who wants to destroy Kikaider. He's awesome, is cold, and is voiced by...

_*A picture of Steven Blum*_

KR Raika: (shocked) Steven Blum? The guy who voice Spike Spiegel in _Cowboy Bepop_, Makoto Shishio from _Rurouni Kenshin _and Char Aznable from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ movie trilogy? _That _Steven Blum? OH HECK YEAH!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Anyway, I would highly suggest this to anyone who loves robots and action or is just a fan of Ishinomori's works. _Kikaider: The Animation _is an awesome show in my opinion and I hope it stays that way.

PS: Kikaider makes an appearance in the 40th anniversary Kamen Rider movie called _OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Lets go Kamen _Rider along with Kikaider 01, Inazuman, and Zvatt!

XXXXXXXXXX

_**The Skullman**_

_*shows the opening to the show*_

KR Raika: Ah Skull Man, the precursor to the awesome franchise known as Kamen Rider.

_*shows the cover to the original manga*_

KR Raika: Originally it was a one-shot manga published in 1970 that told the tale of a young man named Tatsuo Kagura with mutant powers who took up the guise of Skull Man to avenge his parents death. Skull Man was actually the first anti-hero that Ishinomori worked, since he committed crimes for his own gain. Ishinomori wanted to make it into a tokusatsu show, but the story was too dark for kids, so he toned the story down by turning Skull Man into...

_*shows a picture of Kamen Rider Ichigo*_

KR Raika: ...KAMEN RIDER!

*shows cover to the 1998 Skull Man*

KR Raika: Anyway, _Skull Man _would be released as a manga again in 1998, this time made by Kazuhiko Shimamoto. This _Skull Man _was a sequel to Ishinomori's original story and more based on the Kamen Rider shows for the title character fought against an evil organization.

_*camera focuses back onto Raika*_

KR Raika: Unlike _Cyborg 009_ and _Kikaider: The Animation_, The Skullman was made by Studio BONES, so the animation looks more modern instead of looking like Ishinomori's style of manga. This would also represent the different direction that this show took, instead of sticking with the manga. Now, there might be spoilers about _The Skullman _in here, so just be careful whenever they pop up. So lets being, shall we?

_*shows scenes from the Skullman movie*_

KR Raika: Before the show was released, there was a live-action prequel to the show called _Skullman: Prologue to Darkness_, which is told from the point of view from a seemingly normal woman, who finds herself involved in some organization. I'm not going to say anymore because it would just be spoiling the movie for you guys. I would suggest to check that out first before you watch the series for it to make sense.

_*shows the first scene from episode 1*_

KR Raika: Alright, show starts off with a women being killed by a mysterious figure accompanied by two others. Man, already starting the story and characters are already getting killed off!

_*shows Hayato Mikogami*_

KR Raika: We cut to our protagonist who is not Tatsuo Kagura, but a regular, 23-year-old journalist named Hayato Mikogami, whose sent to his hometown of Otomo City to find out about recent murders that are involved with a so-called 'Skeleton Man.'

_*shows a scene of Kiriko Mamiya and Kyoichiro Tachigi*_

KR Raika: He heads to Otomo City and meets up with a young girl named Kiriko Mamiya, who Hayato helps get into the city, as well as Kyoichiro Tachigi, a private detective who wants to learn about the murders. Kyoichiro goes off his own way, while Kiriko sticks around with Hayato throughout the series.

_*shows final scene of episode 1*_

KR Raika: After failing to get any information on the 'Skeleton Man,' Hayato goes out one night and witness a man running from something only to be knocked out. He wakes up to see the man has been killed by the 'Skeleton Man,' who we can identify as the Skull Man, before blacking out.

_*shows Hayato in a police station*_

KR Raika: After that, Hayato is arrested for murder, but is freed by Gozo Kuroshio, a major business man and an old friend of Hayato's late father.

_*shows scenes of the Skull Man fighting monsters in the opening*_

KR Raika: After being freed, Hayato and Kiriko tried to figure out the connection between Skullman, the mysterious death of Tastuo Kagura, the religious Byakureikai group, and the reason why people are turning into monsters.

_*shows scenes of a cop and Father Yoshio Kanzaki*_

KR Raika: All while this happens, Hayato hangs around his old friend, Yoshio Kanzaki, a priest who takes care of the orphans at the church he works at. Hayato also tries to deal with a cop whose name I can't remember, who believes Hayato was behind the recent murder.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: The show has got to be the darkest out of the three shows I'm reviewing now. It incredibly dark due to it's horror, but it has some small hints humor. The first two episodes seem slow and boring, but when you hit episode three-wham!-you're right in the story!

_*shows the opening*_

KR Raika: The animation is simply superb! The action flows quite well and it really makes you want more. The horror and mystery to the series is really emphasized with its symbolism (well, sometimes) and the artwork!

_*camera forces back on Raika*_

KR Raika: However, I have one gripe about this series. The way it's first put out makes you think that the series will last for at least thirty episodes, but it shortened down to thirteen. It may have worked with Kikaider, but that was because they explained some things along the way. In this show, there are some points in the plot that are are vaguely answered, which made me scratch my head, especially at the ending. Still, I would suggest this show to anyone who likes horror, monsters, or even Kamen Rider fans, and I hope it will blow their minds away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Static filled the camera's vision before focusing back onto Raika. "And that's the Ishinomori Issue Trilogy, folks!" Raika finished. "I hoped you like them and if you have any comments or criticism, then please leave it in the reviews."

With that, Raika reach over to the camera and pressed the 'STOP' button. As he backed away from the floating camera in front of him, it returned back to its cubic form before floating into Raika's hand. He smiled underneath his mask as he put away the cube. "Well, that should be it," he thought aloud.

Raika was about to mount his bike when he heard a demonic echo spread across the area, which to him only meant trouble. Immediately, Raika drew the Gaia Memory from his belt and with the announcement of "**RAIKA!**," its black blade shot out of the tip.

Raika gripped his weapon with both hands, preparing for what was to come. As he heard the demonic echo, Raika saw three black streaks shot out of the fog before surrounding around him. The black streaks were black apparitions that took the form of medieval knights with broadswords in their hands. '_Ghosts?_' Raika thought. '_Well, that's something different, for a change._'

One of the ghosts struck out with its sword, but Raika moved to the side to dodge it before bringing his weapon up in time to block a slash from another knight. Raika slashed at the closest ghost, but it backed away before the black energy blade could strike it. It left Raika open as the other two ghosts struck him in the back, sending the hooded Rider staggering forward a bit. Raika turned around to face the other two ghosts and slashed at them, who backed away to avoid the blade. '_DARNIT!_' Raika mentally screamed.

Before Raika could do anything, the third ghost attacked from behind as it slashed its broadsword against Raika's armored back, while the other two took this opportunity to strike him in the chest. Raika found his feet lifting off of the ground as he crashed into a nearby window, his weapon still gripped in his hand. As Raika tried to get up, the three ghosts walked towards him with their broadswords gripped in their hands, ready to finish of the Rider. '_Oh dangit!_' Raika bitterly thought when he saw them.

Lucky for Raika, the three ghosts suddenly stopped before turning their heads towards the sound of footsteps. Raika, who was about of the window, looked at the source of the footsteps. Whoever it was, no one knew for the fog covered the figure's features, save a gray belt around the waist that a crimson gem in the center of the black buckle. Once the figures stepped into the shadows, Raika recognized the figure. "Ebon?" Raika said as he stood up.

It was indeed Kamen Rider Ebon. Ebon had black torso armor with gray shoulders over a crimson bodysuit. His chestplate was trimmed in gray, and on his forearms are black gauntlets with silver armor plating on them, gray bands around the wrists, and black armor on his fingers. On his legs were black greaves that went up to his knees that had silver kneepads. His helmet had slit-like crimson eyes and black sculpted mouthpiece that resembles fangs. Hanging from his neck is a white scarf. Strapped to his back was a sword with a revolver chamber which served as the hilt, the gray gunblade called Howl. Across the blade etched was "To fight darkness you must erase the darkness of history."

"It's not like you to get your butt whooped," Ebon said as he walked over to Raika's side.

"You'd be surprised," Raika said, before mentioning, "Besides ghosts aren't usually something I deal with."

"Well, then you should leave it to me," Ebon said as he truned his head towards the ghosts.

With that said, Ebon drew Howl from his back and rested it on his right shoulder guard. Raika sighed as he deactivated the blade on his Gaia Memory and he hooked it to his belt. "Alright," Raika said as he rested his back against the wall.

Ebon smirked as he charged at the three ghosts, who all raised their broadswords in defense as they expected slashes. However, Ebon's weapon was a gunblade, not just a regular sword, as he pointed Howl at the ghosts and fired multiple rounds of red energy bullets that struck them in their chests. As the ghosts were taken by surprise at this development, Ebon slashed his gunblade at the closest ghost, forcing it back, before turning his attention to the other two. The two ghosts raised their swords high and swung them down at Ebon only for the gunblade-wielding Rider to parry them with Howl before spinning around the two ghosts and slashing at them.

The third ghosts charged at Ebon and swung his broadsword horizontally, intending to slice him in half, but Ebon blocked before leaping from the ground and bouncing off the broadsword to let him to fly up into the air. Ebon aimed Howl at the ghosts and fired, the energy bullet striking it in the head. The ghost let out a scream of pain as it faded away into nothing, while Ebon landed his two feet onto the ground. Ebon smirked at his victory, but it was short-lived when he turned around to see the other two ghosts charging at him.

However, Ebon was not worried as he continually fired Howl at the two ghosts, stopping them in their tracks. "It's over," Ebon smirked underneath his mouth guard before he announced, "_Howling Shadows!_"

Once he said those two words, streams of darkness shot out the ground and encompassed the ghosts in a large orb as Ebon's form melted into the shadows, approaching the two ghosts quickly. Once he reached it, Ebon form shot out of the shadows, firing a barrage of bullets from his gunblade, Howl. After his first round of bullets was finished, Ebon charged forward, slashing Howl at the ghosts.

Ebon halted to a stop with his back turned towards the ghost, while the shadows retreated back into the ground, revealing the ghosts thrashing about as slash marks appeared on their body. "GAH!" they all screamed before they faded away.

Ebon turned around to face Raika, who was still standing against the wall. "Nice job," Raika complimented as he walked towards his bike.

"Thanks," Ebon smirked as he placed Howl onto his back. Ebon noticed Raika didn't carry his i-Phone, so he asked, "What happened to that i-Phone of yours?"

"I got rid of that," Raika casually answered as he mounted his bike.

That took Ebon by surprise as he wondered why Raika would get rid of a device that granted him awesome power. "Why did you do that?" Ebon questioned.

Raika looked at his fellow Rider and asked, "Have you ever heard of the Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society?"

Ebon shook his head. "No."

"Be glad you don't!" Raika said. "They pretty much hunt down any Mary Sue or Gary-Stu that messes up canonical fictional works."

"Why would you be worried about them?" Ebon asked as he walked up to Raika.

"With the powers I've got, those guys might mistaken me for a Gary-Stu, and the last thing I want right now is being chased after those guys!" Raika said as he turned on the engine on his bike.

"So you tried to limit your power by getting rid of the i-Phone," Ebon deduced.

"Basically," Raika said before he looked at Ebon. "Need a lift?"

"Thanks, but no," Ebon shook his head. "My ride's coming."

Before Raika could ask, a bike suddenly rode up beside Ebon. The bike was red with white armored plates, and a head shaped like Ebon's helmet. Ebon mounted his bike and looked at Raika. "Try to keep up," Ebon said as he revved up his bike.

Raika grinned as he gripped the handles on his bike. "Oh, I will."

And so Raika and Ebon drove into the foggy city, unaware of three shadowed figure watching the whole thing from the top of a building.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: That's the Ishinomori Issue Trilogy folks! I'm sorry if it's shorter, but I've been kind of busy recently and I've wanted to get this up as soon as possible. Again, I'm sorry! Please leave a review stating what you thought of this review, and please leave only _**constructive**_criticism, so I can know what to fix! Thank you!

Also, I've added Kamen Rider Ebon, a fellow fanfic writer on this site, in the story because he asked me if he could appear in the next review. Well, I did, but I wanted him to portray his abilities and tried to make him as awesome as possible. I hope he enjoys it!

Raika out!

XXXXXXXXXX


	4. Kamen Rider Double Forever

XXXXXXXXXX

Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z, Gaia Memories of Fate

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, and any fanfic authors appearing here belong to themselves! I only own myself and other OC Riders!

XXXXXXXXXX

The Narumi Detective Agency once served as the headquarters of Sokichi Narumi, aka Kamen Rider Skull, before he was killed. The agency was then passed onto his daughter, Akiko Narumi, who was the boss of Phillip and Shotaro Hidari, the detectives who became the two-in-one Kamen Rider Double. Now, it was devoid any person save for the familiar Kamen Rider Raika, who was standing near the desk with a phone at where his ear should be.

"You can't find anything about the cyborgs or those ghosts, Ebon?" Raika asked Ebon, who was on the other end of the line. "There has to be something!"

Ever since that attack, Raika had the feeling that both the cyborgs and the ghosts were sent by someone to take him out. Whoever it was, Raika was determined to find out, but so far he had little to no success. "Well, how long will it take?" Raika asked into the phone. When he received his reply, Raika sighed. "Alright then, I'll just wait. Call me when you get something. See ya."

With that, Raika hung up the phone and placed it on the desk before he sat down the chair that Shotaro would usual sit. He leaned his upper body forward, wondering to himself about the recent attacks. '_Where are those guys coming from?_' he asked himself. '_There has to be some connection, but I can't figure it out. I checked with Lynx and she doesn't have anything. And I just called Ebon now and he said it'll take some time._' Raika mentally sighed. '_I really wish I knew!_'

With that, Raika just laid back in the seat, sighing. "Maybe I can do something to pass the time," Raika said to himself.

Out of the corner of his visor, Raika noticed his laptop on the desk was still on, so he turned towards it and to his surprise, saw a paused video on the screen. Wondering what it was, Raika played the video and the first word that came out of it was: "**ETERNAL!**"

Many bright lights flashed off of the screen, reflecting off of Raika's visor as he watched the video before him.

"That'll do," Raika grinned underneath his mouth guard.

Immediately, Raika grabbed his camera on the side and sat down before activating it. '_This'll be a good review!_' he thought excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

KR Raika: Hey guys. Raika here. I'm just waiting for a call from Ebon on something important, and since I have nothing to pass the time, I thought I would do a review on the Kamen Rider Double movie!

_*shows the opening for Kamen Rider Double*_

KR Raika: Ranking number 5 on my old "Top 11 Heisei Kamen Rider shows," _Kamen Rider Double _tells the story of Shotaro and Phillip, two detectives who become Kamen Rider Double to stop superhumans called Dopants from ruining the city of Fuuto.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Now like the other Kamen Riders of this era, Double has a movie-_Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z, Gaia Memories of Fate_, whih is what I'm going to be reviewing today. Now, keep in mind that the Double movie takes place between episode 44 and 45, so there will be spoilers for those who haven't seen the show. Just thought you should know that.

_*shows the first scene of the movie*_

KR Raika: The movie starts out with a guy from the organization of Foundation X leaves Fuuto on a helicopter. With him is a case filled with a new set of Gaia Memories called T2 Gaia Memories.

_*shows a plane following the helicopter*_

KR Raika: Unknown to him, a plane follows the helicopter with a man named Katsumi Daido who looks like he's after the Gaia Memories.

_*shows Katsumi jump onto the helicopter*_

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Wait did he just jump out of a plane and land in the helicopter?

_*shows the young man jump onto the helicopter again*_

KR Raika: He did! He just jump out of a plane and land in the helicopter!

_*shows Katsumi with one of the T2 Memories in his hand before transforming into Kamen Rider Eternal*_

KR Raika: Anyway, Katsumi lands in the helicopter and takes one of the memories. And transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal!

_*shows the helicopter blowing up while Katsumi lands on building _*

KR Raika: ... then he blows up the plane, scattering the T2 Gaia Memories across Fuuto. Eternal then lands on the roof of a building with four other guys, who all plan to search for the Memories.

_*shows the opening sequence of the movie*_

KR Raika: Then, the movie shows an opening sequence that explains about Double and his fight against the Dopants. This is good because it establishes the plot for anyone who hasn't watched _Double _before.

*_Shows Akiko and Shotaro in the agency*_

KR Raika: It begins with Shotaro and Akiko in the Agency with it raining outside. Akiko is being Akiko, trying to see if she can get Ryu Terui, aka Kamen Rider Accel, to fall for her, while Shotaro notes on the rain.

_*shows Phillip in the park*_

KR Raika: Meanwhile, Phillip is in a park and watches a kid goes to his mom, which makes him think about mom/son relationships, since he doesn't remember having any and the fact that Shroud, the person who gave Ryu the Accel Memory, is his mom.

_*shows Phillip fighting two Dopants and a woman firing at them*_

KR Raika: Suddenly, Phillip finds the Violence and IceAge Dopants who are attacking the park. Phillip holds them off when a woman arrives to help Phillip until Shotaro arrives and the two transform into Double CycloneJoker form.

_*shows Double and Accel fighting their respective Dopants*_

KR Raika: As Double deal with those Dopants, Accel fights off the Nasca and Weather Dopants. They both use their final attacks on them, but the Gaia Memories don't break unlike regular one. The two Dopants that Double was fighting reveal themselves to be Santa-Chan and Watchman, two of Double's informants, who tell them that they found these Memories that forcefully entered their body.

_*shows everyone at the agency*_

KR Raika: While the Riders meet at the agency, the same woman from before and introduces herself as Maria S. Cranberry, an international criminal investigator. She explains that the Memories are T2 Gaia Memories, refined versions of standard Gaia Memories, which are scattered across the city and are being looked for by a terrorist group called NEVER led by Katsumi Daido.

_*shows Phillip and Maria sitting in a hotel room*_

KR Raika: While the others look for the T2 Gaia Memories, Phillip goes to visit Maria to give her back her music box she left at the agency and to find more about her. As he does this, Phillip believes that Maria is his mother, Shroud.

_*shows Shotaro with Queen and Elizabeth before showing Shotaro with a female motorcyclist*_

KR Raika: Shotaro immediately goes to look for the T2 Gaia Memories, first heading to the informants, Queen and Elizabeth, who both have their own T2 Gaia Memories. When Queen's Memory tries to go into her, she throws it away only for a female motorcyclist named Reika to take it. Shotaro tries to talk to her to give him the memory, but he realizes she's apart of NEVER.

_*shows Reika turning into the Heat Dopant before being chased by Double*_

KR Raika: Reika then becomes the Heat Dopant and runs away with Double chasing after her.

_*shows Double fighting against the Luna, Metal, and Heat Dopants before being showing the Cyclone Dopant*_

KR Raika: Double soon encounters the other members of NEVER and loses badly before the Cyclone Dopant appears, allowing Double to retreat.

_*shows Phillip in the Gaia Library before showing him in the agency with 19 T2 Memories*_

KR Raika: While the others continue to look for the memories, Phillip looks up NEVER to find out that their undead super soldiers called Necro-Overs, NEVER for short, developed by Foundation X who went rogue. Later, Phillip is taking care of nineteen of the T2 Memories found, and he gets a call from Maria, who tells him to meet her and bring the T2 Gaia Memories with her.

_*camera goes back to Raika, who's motioning people to come to him*_

KR Raika: Alright, 20-to-1 on it being a trap! Place your bets!

_*shows the Riders and Akiko meeting Daido, who transforms into Eternal, before the Riders transform and fight him and the Trigger Dopant*_

KR Raika: Well, what do you know, it _is_ a trap! The Riders and Akiko meet Katsumi Daido who transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. Phillip and Shotaro assumed Double FangJoker form, but get their butts whooped. They become Double CycloneJokerXtreme form, but the still get their butts whooped, like Terui who's getting beaten by the Trigger Dopant.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Is there a pattern here or something?

_*shows Eternal using his Maximum Drive and the Riders losing their forms*_

KR Raika: Eternal then uses his Maximum Drive, which neutralizes all of the Memories in the city, save for the T2 Gaia Memories, which leaves our heroes powerless.

_*shows Maria turning into the Cyclone Dopant*_

KR Raika: Maria turns out to be the Cyclone Dopant as she transforms to save Akiko, before she leaves with Daido, taking the T2 Gaia Memories the Rider had.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: Okay who _didn't _see that coming? I mean it was pretty obvious from the start!

_*shows everyone in a forest before showing NEVER on a screen*_

KR Raika: Anyway, the gang is in the woods recovering from their fight when they pick up a transmission of NEVER at Fuuto Tower who reveal their weapon called the X-Bicker, and offer a billion yen and membership into NEVER to anyone who would find the last T2 Memory, the J Memory, which causes people to go hysterical to finding the dang thing! Phillip and Shotaro get into argument on trusting Maria, which ends up with Phillip punching Shotaro before leaving to find Maria.

_*shows a scene that portrays Phillip with Maria and Daido*_

KR Raika: Phillip goes to Maria, who reveals she's been working with NEVER and that she's Daido's mom, not Phillip's. Then, Daido knocks out Phillip and he's captured.

_*shows Shotaro at the agency with Kamen Rider Skull*_

KR Raika: Shotaro then goes back to the agency to figure out about Phillip, and his old boss, Kamen Rider Skull, appears and Shotaro finally realizes what Phillip is sees Maria as a mother figure. Skull then leaves his Lost Driver before he exits the agency and disappears.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Um... that's weird.

_*shows Shotaro fighting off the Heat Dopant*_

KR Raika: Suddenly, the Heat Dopant comes in to kill Shotaro, but before that fire chick can turn Shotaro into a burning corpse, he finds the T2 Joker Memory and with the Lost Driver, Shotaro becomes...

_*shows Shotaro transforming into Kamen Rider Joker*_

KR Raika: ...KAMEN RIDER JOKER!

_*camera goes back to Raika, who raises his arms in joy*_

KR Raika: YES! JOKER IS IN THE HOUSE, BABY!

_*shows Kamen Rider Black fighting monsters*_

KR Raika: The reason why I'm so excited about Joker is because he's an homage to Kamen Rider Black, one of the best Showa Era Riders known to date, which Shotaro's actor happens to be a fan of. Kamen Rider Black is also one of my favorite Riders, which is why I love Joker!

_*shows Joker doing a Maximum Drive on the Heat Dopant before showing him and Terui fighting off Masquerade Dopants*_

KR Raika: Back to the movie, Joker Rider Kicks the Heat Dopant and heads off with Terui to rescue Phillip, who's at Fuuto Tower with NEVER. Joker then leaves to rescue Phillip, while Terui deals with the Trigger Dopant.

_*shows Joker fighting the Metal Dopant before fighting Eternal*_

KR Raika: Joker defeats the Metal Dopant with a Rider Punch and arrives to save Phillip, who happens to be hooked up to the X-Bicker as an amplifier, but not before fighting Daido, who transforms into Eternal. Joker puts up a good fight, but in the end, he's beaten badly by Eternal, reverting back into Shotaro.

_*shows memories going into the X-Bicker*_

KR Raika: Daido then uses the T2 Zone Memory to summon every T2 Memory to the X-Bicker, which will transform everyone in the city into undead monsters.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Wait, an entire city of zombies? Only one man can defeat such an army of darkness!

_*shows Ash, played by Bruce Campbell, from _Army of Darkness_*_

Ash: Groovy.

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Bruce Campbell, you're the man!

_*shows Reika entering the room before she lying dying in Shotaro's arms*_

KR Raika: Anyway, Reika comes in, begging for help as her body is failing her. Daido pushes her aside, revealing that when a NEVER is hit by a Maximum Drive, they'll crumble to dust. Domoto, the Metal Dopant, dissolves away as this happens, before Raika dissolves away as well.

_*shows Phillip in the Gaia Library, while Maria inject a solution into Daido, who then shoots her*_

KR Raika: Refusing to let Daido win, Phillip uses the Gaia Library to dectivate the X-Bicker and disable T2 Eternal Memory's Maximum Drive with Shotaro covering him. Shotaro's unable to hold him back for long, but Maria disables Daido by injecting him with an anti-Necro-Over solution, shooting her in the stomach as Philip destroys the X-Bicker.

_*shows Terui transforming into Accel and fighting the Trigger Dopant, while Maria lies dying in Phillip's arms*_

KR Raika: With Eternal's Maximum Drive gone, Ryu becomes Accel to defeat the Trigger Dopant in Trial form, while a dying Maria apologizes to Philip for using him and causing all of this chaos. Phillip assures her that he'll stop Daido.

_*shows Phillip and Shotaro fighting Eternal before showing the Luna Dopant fighting Kamen Rider OOO*_

KR Raika: Managing to find Daido, Shotaro and Philip fight Eternal before becoming Double, but the Luna Dopant drags Double off. Then, Kamen Rider OOO shows up and defeats the Luna Dopant, while Double goes to fight Eternal.

_*shows Double transforming into his different forms and fighting Eternal*_

KR Raika: Double fights up to Eternal at the top of Futo Tower, using his nine basic forms before going into CycloneJokerXtreme to deliver the final blow.

_*shows the T2 Gaia Memories go into Eternal as well as Double fall off of the tower*_

KR Raika:But, Eternal uses the Zone Memory once more to summon every T2 Gaia Memory onto his Memory Slots, increasing his power. Eternal activates his another Maximum Drive, absorbing the X-Bicker energy as he sends the blades of the Futo Tower onto Double, sending him to his death.

_*Shows Double transforming into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme*_

KR Raika At the last second, with the city's support of Double, a gale blows through Fuuto and into the Xtreme Memory, transforming Double into CycloneJokerGoldXtreme. Wait, what?

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: You've got to be kidding me! The cheering _actually _gives Double a new form? What the heck?

_*shows Double giving Eternal a Rider Kick before Eternal explodes*_

KR Raika: (sighs) Anyway, with this power boost, Double flies through the debris towards Eternal, hitting him with an Maximum Drive Rider Kick. In his last moments, Katsumi Daido laughs at feeling his own death again before exploding in a massive fireball.

_*shows the Riders and Akiko celebrating*_

Later, everyone celebrates the defeat of NEVER, watching the fireworks with Futo Tower as it goes into repairs.

_*camera focuses on Raika*_

KR Raika: And that was the Double movie! So what did I think of it?

_*shows different scenes from the movie*_

KR Raika: The fighting in this movie is awesome! Sure they sometimes use wires, but the choreography by Koichi Sakamoto is incredible! Watch the fight scenes yourself, if you don't believe me!

_*camera goes back to Raika*_

KR Raika: Still, I feel that they could have done more with Shotaro as Kamen Rider Joker, and that whole thing with the cheering powering Double just bothers me. That's why Kamen Rider Double Forever gets a "B+"!

XXXXXXXXXX

Static filled the camera's vision before focusing back onto Raika. "And that's Kamen Rider Double Forever, folks!" Raika finished. "I hoped you like them and if you have any comments or criticism, then please leave it in the reviews."

With that, Raika leaned forward and deactivated the camera before standing up from his seat. "That was nice way of passing the time," Raika thought aloud.

Raika would have continued if it were not for the fact he heard the roar of a motorcycle approaching the Narumi Detective Agency. Raika immediately got out of his seat and ran out of the entrance to see a familiar red bike with white armor on it. 'Ebon!' Raika immediately thought.

The bike stopped "Hey, Ebon how's it..." Raika greeted, but stopped at the sight of Ebon's form, thinking, '_What the heck?_'

Ebon's form had changed significantly. He now had black torso armor with black shoulder-pads over a dark crimson bodysuit. His chestplate was trimmed in gray, while on his forearms were black gauntlets with silver armor plating on them and gray bands around the wrists. The fingertips on his gloves were like animalistic claws, and on his legs were black pointed boots that went up to his knees which had silver kneepads. His helmet had round insect-like crimson eyes under vertically grilled visor that ends in two sharp points and above his eyes was a sharp black "V" shaped antenna that looked like jagged lightning bolts. Around his waist was a black belt with a crimson gem as a buckle. On his back was a single black mechanical wing emerging from his right shoulder blade as well as a tattered crimson cape, which was held in place over his shoulders. Strapped to the side of his hip, and hidden by his cloak was his gunblade Howl, which was the only thing that didn't change.

"Ebon?" Raika asked, shocked at the change. "What happened to your armor?"

"My brothers and I had a fall out," was all Ebon said as he dismounted his bike.

Not wanting to dwell into that any longer, Raika sighed and asked, "Alright then, what brings you here to Fuuto?"

Before Ebon could say anything, he and Raika both saw a portal that was made up of a multitude of colors appeared at the end of the street. '_An Advent Portal!_' Raika recognized.

Out of the portal came the familiar form of Kamen Rider Lynx. "Hey Raika, I think I..." Lynx greeted, but stopped at the sight of Ebon. She immediately drew a card from her gauntlet and demanded, "Who're you?"

"That's what I was about to ask!" Ebon exclaimed as he drew Howl from its sheath.

The two Riders would have been killing each other if it weren't for Raika getting in between the two Riders. "Guys calm down!" Raika shouted.

"You know him/her?" came from a confused Ebon and Lynx, who pointed at each other.

"Yes I do," Raika answered them both before introducing, "Ebon meet Lynx. Lynx, Ebon."

The two Riders eyed each other suspicious before lowering their guards. Seeing everything was fine now, Raika sighed and asked them both, "So what are you two doing here?"

"Well I came to let you know I figured out who after you," Lynx answered.

"Same here," Ebon nodded.

"You two know who's after me?" Raika asked with surprise. "Do you know who is it?"

"Us," a voice spoke.

The three Riders turned around to see who said that only for a volley of energy bullets to strike at the ground near their feet, which made them back away in fear as smoke arose from the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Ebon, Lynx, and Raika could see who their attackers were. "Kamen Riders?" Lynx asked, shocked at what she was seeing.

Yes they were Kamen Riders. There were three of them, two male and one female. The Riders wore a different kind of armor, which was only recognizable to Raika, who stood in between Lynx and Ebon. '_Ah heck_,' Raika mentally groaned.

The Rider in the center was covered by purple over his black bodysuit. He had a purple chest plate with golden trims on the edge as well as round shoulder guards and purple armor covering the biceps and thighs. He also had gauntlets and boots on my forearms and legs, while his head was covered by a ground, purple helmet with a white stripe that went down the middle as well as a white mouth guard. The eyes had a purple slit over it, which was surrounded by a golden visor that was shaped almost like a snake's mouth with 'fangs' framing the visor and mouth guard. Around his waist was what appeared to be a belt similar to the Lost Driver, but instead of a Gaia Memory was a crystal.

The other Rider wore bronze armor over his white bodysuit. He had a smooth chest plate with red stripes on it as well as shoulder guards. He had a cartoonish spider etched onto his bronze gauntlets and boots. His helmet resembled a spider's head with four red eyes over each human eye, and a black mouth guard that seemed to be shaped like a spider's mandibles. Around this Rider's waist was a black belt with a circular, gray buckle.

The third one was a female, who wore a white bodysuit underneath her golden armor. She had a golden breastplate with a white gem in the center, as well as gauntlets, boots, and round shoulder guards. Her helmet was round with two sky blue lenses over her eyes and a black stripe going down the middle. Around her waist was a blue belt with a white gem in the black, rectangular buckle.

"Hello Raika," the center Rider greeted. His voice sounded like it belonged to a young man in his late teens.

Raika looked at the the center Rider with recognition. "Cobra," he said before looking at the bronze and golden Riders and identifying them respectively as, "Arachna, Hikari."

"So nice of you to remember us," Hikari sarcastically spoke with hatred dripping down her late teen voice.

Lynx looked at Raika with a raised eyebrow underneath her helmet. "You know these Riders?"

"They were three Kamen Riders I wrote for my 'Kamen Rider Cobra' story," Raika explained.

"Cobra?" Ebon repeated as he looked at Raika. "You mean that story you gave up last year?"

Raika sheepishly scratched the back of his hooded head. "Not one smartest choices I made."

"You got that right!" Hikari spat at Raika.

"Ever since you discontinued our story, we've been trying to get back at you," Arachna revealed with his deep masculine voice.

"We've first had those cyborgs from Lynx's stories come after you, but that didn't work," Cobra explained. "Then, we sent those ghosts and we thought it would work until Ebon showed up."

"Then you guys got impatient, so you decided to attack me directly and save yourselves the trouble," Raika deduced.

"That's right," Arachna nodded.

"And now we're going to finish you, like you did with our story!" Hikari eagerly exclaimed.

However, before any of those three Riders could charge at Raika, Ebon pulled out his gunblade Howl and fired a round at the ground in front of Cobra, Hikari, and Arachna, making the trio stop. "Hey, you have to go through us first to get to him!" Ebon shouted as he rested Howl on his shoulder.

Raika's eyes widen underneath his visor at Ebon's actions before he heard the call of "_Sword Vent!"_, making him turn to see Lynx walking right next to Raika with her katanas.

"So come and try it!" Lynx challenged as she twirled her katanas in her hands.

"Guys, stay out of this!" Raika told Ebon and Lynx. "There's no need for you to do this! They just want me!"

Looking at Raika, Lynx replied, "Sorry Raika but we can't let you just die. We both got 'War of the Rider Equips,' remember?'"

"Yeah," Ebon nodded in agreement. "And you've still have a lot of stories that I want to read!"

Raika let out a groan of frustration as he pulled out his Gaia Memory. "Fine, but don't blame if you get killed!"

"**RAIKA!**" Raika's Gaia Memory announced as it changed into a black lightsaber.

Raika then stepped in front of Lynx and Ebon, holding his black lightsaber in front of him, and his fellow Riders followed in suit as they gripped their weapons. "Ebon you get Arachna, Lynx you get Hikari, and I'll take Cobra," Raika ordered.

When hearing who she was facing, Lynx looked at Raika incredulously. "Wait, why do I have to fight her?"

"Because you're a girl," was Raika's response.

Seeing how she wasn't going to win this, Lynx gave in, but swore, "One of these days Raika, I swear I will kill you."

"I thought you wanted to save me, first?" Raika playfully asked Lynx with a grin underneath his mask.

"Look can we just deal with these guys first?" Ebon asked Raika and Lynx, making all three of them focus on the other Riders in front of them.

With that, Raika, Lynx, and Ebon looked at their respective opponents standing across from them. As he charged, a black, cylindrical sword handle popped out of Cobra's left forearm before he pulled it out and activating its purple energy blade. Arachna extended his right arm for a metal, triangular blade shot out of his gauntlet, and he went into a stance preparing for the battle to come. As for Hikari, two razor sharp claws came out of her gauntlets, ready to rip her opponent to shreds.

The two forces of Riders were have a stand off as each Rider stared at their enemy they'll be facing. The air was thick as Raika felt sweat running down his face under his visor and mask. Then came the signal as both Raika and Cobra simultaneously shouted, "CHARGE!" and with that, one side charged at other with each Rider planning to take out their respective opponent.

Cobra slashed his purple energy sword at Raika only for him to block it with his black lightsaber before swinging his weapon at Cobra's left, which the purple Rider blocked. Ebon slashed Howl at Arachna, who dodged before slashing the blade on his right gauntlet at Ebon, but Ebon used used his gunblade to block the slash. Lynx first stabbed both of her katanas at Hikari, but she smacked them away with her right claw before bringing her left one back to stab at Lynx. Fortunately Lynx moved to the side in time to block it before kneeing Hikari in the gut, forcing her back.

Raika slashed again at Cobra, but his black blade was blocked by Cobra's purple blade before Cobra forced Raika back from the fight with a kick to the chest. Cobra charged, swinging his purple energy sword horizontally at Raika, which he was fortunate enough to duck in time before delivering a slash to Cobra's armored chest. Cobra was sent staggering back, but he caught himself and glared at Raika. "C'mon Raika!" Cobra shouted as he charged at him.

The sound of metal rang throughout the air as Lynx's blades and Hikari's claws clanged against each other. Lynx slashed the katana in her right hand at Hikari, who blocked it with her left claw before she lashed her claw at Lynx's shoulder, forcing her back. Hikari went on the offensive as she lunged at Lynx with her claws, but Lynx noticed Hikari's attack and she brought up her katanas in time to block the claws. Soon, the two female Riders found their weapons in a deadlock. "Not bad," Hikari commented.

"Can't say the same for you!" Lynx exclaimed as she brought her armored head back and banged it against Hikari's.

The golden armored female Rider was taken by surprise as she was sent staggering back. Lynx took advantage of this situation as she charged at Hikari and slashed her katanas against her armored chest, each strike hitting its mark as Hikari was forced back with each slash. Lynx stopped her slashes and brought her katanas back to bring the finishing blow, but Hikari lashed out her left leg at Lynx's helmet, which sent her staggering to the side. Once she recovered from the kick, Lynx gripped her katanas before charging Hikari.

As for Ebon, he backed away in time to dodge a slash from Arachna and he ducked another slash before he kicked his opponent back. Ebon, then, charged at Arachna, firing rounds of bullets from Howl only for Arachna to block them with the blade on his right gauntlet. Once reaching Arachna, Ebon slashed Howl down upon his opponent, but Arachna caught Ebon's forearm with his left hand. Ebon's eyes widen as he noticed Aracha's blade slid itself into his gauntlet and was replaced by a mounted gun, which he aimed at Ebon. Ebon soon found an energy blast come out of Arachna's gun and striking him in the chest. "GAH!" he shouted in pain as he was forced back by the blast.

Smoke rose from Ebon's chest as he recovered from the blast and once again charged, using Howl to block the blasts from Arachna's mounted gun. Arachna was about to fire one more blast when Ebon grabbed the barrel of Arachna's gun and lifted it upward for the blast to fir into the air. Ebon brought Howl up to fire at Arachna, but he smacked away Ebon's away just as it was to fire, making a round of bullets strike the ground instead of their intended target. Arachna aimed his gun at Ebon's head, but Ebon moved his head to the side in time before the blast could blow it off.

Arachna would dodge another bullet from Ebon's gunblade before he attempted to raise his own gun at Ebon only for the said Rider to bring Arachna's gun down. Arachna's blast would strike the ground between Ebon's and Arachna's feet, causing an explosion that sent the two Riders flying away from each other. Ebon and Arachna stood up, both a little dizzy from the force of the explosion, but Ebon stood up tall, aiming Howl at Arachna. "Is that all, old man?" Ebon challenged.

Ebon's opponent gritted his teeth underneath his helmet and charged at the black armored Rider, shouting, "I'll teach you!"

While Lynx and Ebon fought their respective Riders, Raika did his best not to get chopped up by Cobra's purple energy sword as he dodged another slash before striking his black lightsaber blade at Cobra's stomach. Cobra brought his purple blade down to block Raika's black blade before he swung it at Raika's shoulder. Fortunately, Raika ducked before slashing at Cobra's chest armor, which forced his opponent back, and wasted no time as he slashed at Cobra's head only for Cobra to block it with his purple blade. This time, the two Riders found their blades pressing against one another as one Rider tried to overcome the other. As this happened, Raika had thought as he looked at Cobra. "Can I ask you this one question?" Raika inquired Cobra as he pressed his blade against Cobra's.

Cobra glared at Raika. "What?" he demanded with anger dripping from his voice.

"Just what would you achieve by killing me?" he asked.

Before Raika could get an answer, Cobra kicked him in the chest, forcing him back, but Raika was lucky enough to raise his black lightsaber in time to block a slash from Cobra. "Satisfaction!" Cobra replied. "Your death will give us the revenge we wanted for so long!"

"And then what?" Raika shouted as he slashed at Cobra only for him to dodge it. "Destroy every story, every Rider? "

"That doesn't matter!" was Cobra's response. "Your death does! And if we have to, we'll kill every Rider in existence?"

"But what about _after_ that?" Raika questioned. "How will you continue to live on with everything around you gone?"

Raika felt Cobra's foot crash into his armored face before Cobra delivered a fist into Raika's stomach, making him fall on one knee. As Raika grasped his stomach in pain with a free hand, Cobra stood over him with his energy sword. "I don't care about that! I'll just be glad to end your life Raika!" Cobra boasted, but was met only with silence from Raika. "What Raika? No quick remark? No retort?"

"Just one thing," Raika smirked as he slammed his free hand to the side of his belt. "Hyper Clock Up!"

"_HYPER CLOCK UP!_" Raika belt announced.

Before Cobra had time to react, Raika suddenly disappeared from his sight. Unknown to Cobra, Raika had sped up so fast that it looked like his surroundings had completely frozen. Immediately, Raika charged at Cobra, first delivering a couple of slashes to Cobra before kicking him in the chest. Cobra was sent flying back, but he instead remained frozen in time as he was still in the air. Raika then turned his attention towards Arachna and Hikari, who were dealing with Ebon and Lynx, respectively. "Time to deal with them," he told himself.

Raika pressed the button on his Gaia Memory twice, making it announced "**RAIKA-MAXIMUM DRIVE!**" as the blade retracted into the Memory.

Aiming his Memory at Arachna and Hikari, Raika fired two beams of black energy at them, both beams striking their targets. Once Raika was done with his targets, his buckle announced, "_HYPER CLOCK OVER!_"

Time sped up around Raika as Cobra was sent flying into a nearby car, while electricity engulfed Arachna and Hikari, making them shake in pain. This gave Lynx and Ebon the chance to kick them towards Cobra before they ran up to Raika's side. "Well, why don't we-ow!" Raika began but stopped when Lynx whacked him over the head with the butt-end of her katana. He glared at her, shouting, "What was that for?"

"And why didn't you do that before?" Lynx demanded. "We wouldn't have to fight them!"

"Let's not worry about that now," Raika said as he put away his Gaia Memory and looking at the three enemy Riders who were now beginning to recover. "It's time to end this."

"Couldn't agree more with you," Ebon nodded before calling, "_Howling shadows!_"

Lynx sighed before she a card into her Advent Gauntlet. "_Final Vent!_" came from her Gauntlet as her Advent Beast, the blue mechanical lynx named Aelia, appeared behind her.

Raika grinned as he said, "_Rider Kick._"

It seemed like Cobra and the other Riders had no way out of this one as they soon found themselves the three Riders' attacks. Arachna found himself encompassed in streams of darkness that shot out the ground before forming a large orb as Ebon's form melted into the shadows, allowing to approach Arachna quickly. As for Lynx, she crossed her katanas into an "X" as her beast, Aelia, sent Lynx shooting forward towards Hikari with a shove of her muzzle. Flying through the air, Lynx twisted her body and began spinning quickly through the air with her blades cutting through it as her body was covered in blue flames. Finally, Raika charged at Cobra as as silver energy began to engulf both his feet.

Reaching Arachna, Ebon's form shot out of the shadows, firing a barrage of bullets from his gunblade, Howl before he slashed at Arachna. Flying towards Hikari, Lynx's blades sliced through her opponent's body, which fell to the ground as Lynx stopped her assault with her two feet halting behind Hikari. Raika leaped into the air and kicked both of his charged feet into Cobra's chest armor, sending him back as Raika landed his two feet onto the ground.

Their attacks hit their targets almost at once as Cobra, Arachna, and Hikari exploded in blazes of smoke. The smoke clear away, revealing three circles of fire where the three fictional Riders once stood. "Man, that was awesome!" Ebon cried out with joy before sheathing Howl.

"I'm just glad it's over," Lynx stated as her katanas disappeared.

"I don't know," Raika stated making his fellow Riders look at him. "I'm getting the feeling this kind of thing will happen in the future."

"We'll be ready for them," Ebon assured as he and Lynx walked up to Raika . "Don't worry about it."

"We'll see." Raika shrugged before looking at his armored hand. "If I'm going to be prepared for anymore attacks, I should probably change my armor. I think I'll go with white."

"Too bad," Lynx commented. "I'll miss the old black armor."

Ebon, on the other hand, simply shrugged. "Doesn't matter with me."

Raika couldn't belt but smile at the company he was with. Though he did not know Ebon and Lynx personally, he felt he could count on them for almost anything. Right now, Raika wanted to enjoy Lynx's and Ebon's company. "Hey, why don't we go to see a movie?" Raika suggested.

The other Riders looked at him, and Lynx asked, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about 'Captain America?'" Ebon proposed. "I heard that movie was alright."

Raika smiled underneath his mask. "Why not?"

With that, the three Riders walked through the windy city of Fuuto to the nearest movie theater. It seemed like things were going to be alright, after all...

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: And that's the review for the _Kamen Rider Double _movie! I'm sorry if it's shorter, but I've been busy with school and I kind of rushed through this. Again, I'm sorry! Still, I hoped you enjoyed it! If you have any comments, please leave them in the reviews and please leave only _**constructive **_criticism!

Now, I'll be ending _Raika Reviews _with this review. For those of you who wanted me to do more reviews, I do plan on doing some, just not right now and not like this, at the moment. But don't worry, there will be a review, sooner or later! Thank you!

Raika out!

PS: With _Kamen Rider OOO _done, here's the new list of my Top 12 Heisei KRs!

1. Kabuto

2. Blade

3. Agito

4. Kuuga

5. Double

6. OOO

7. Ryuki

8. Den-O

9. Faiz

10. Hibiki

11. Kiva

12. Decade

XXXXXXXXXX


End file.
